


Summer Love

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and boy bands, Kurt and Blaine are the same age because of reasons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Klaine fluff and JT adoration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Emily's birthday!
> 
> Title from the Justin Timberlake song
> 
> (not beta'd)

**Spring 2011, Westerville, Ohio**

 

Kurt sat in Blaine’s dorm room, browsing through his boyfriend’s iTunes while he waited for Blaine to change for their off-campus date.

 

“You have way too many pop princess playlists on here,” Kurt commented. Blaine popped his head out of his closet, an untied bowtie hanging around his neck.

 

“There is no such thing as ‘too many!’”

 

Kurt smiled at him. “You have 4 Katy Perry playlists. And yet a woefully small amount of Britney.”

 

Blaine walked over to his desk, tying his bowtie as he went. He leaned over Kurt, hooking his chin on Kurt’s shoulder.

 

“Sorry. You know I love her, though.”

 

“Apparently not as much as you love…” Kurt did a quick search of Blaine’s top songs. “… hmm, none of these are a surprise…” he scanned past current top 40 hits, female empowerment songs, and a lot of disco. “Oh! NSYNC, huh?” Kurt turned to his boyfriend with a grin.

 

“Of course. They’re music legends, Kurt. _No Strings Attached_ was one of the top selling albums of the last decade. And have you seen their choreography? Not to mention their creative revolution when they left their management and the hip-hop influences in _Celebrity_.”

 

“Do you need some alone time with the iTunes?” Kurt teased.

 

Blaine pushed his shoulder playfully. “They’re just… really great musicians. And performers. I saw them on tour, both the No Strings Attached tour and the Celebrity.”

 

“Seriously? Weren’t you like 7 or 8?”

 

“Yeah, my brother Cooper took me. He was a big boyband fan. I think he had dreams of being in one himself, and having all those screaming girls chasing after him.”

 

“Whereas you liked watching the cute guys dance.”

 

“Hey, they were very good dancers!”

 

Kurt laughed. “They did do more than two-stepping and furniture jumping.”

 

Blaine put on an exaggerated pout.

 

“Don’t worry though,” Kurt assured him, grabbing his tie and using it to pull him close. “You’re just as cute.”

 

Their conversation was forgotten in favor of kissing, Kurt’s lips meeting Blaine’s sweetly at first but quickly becoming more passionate and a little dirty. Blaine made a noise, nearly a moan, causing Kurt to grin into the kiss before pulling back.

 

Blaine winced. “Sorry. You’re just… well, you’re definitely not a baby penguin.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but I’m no Justin Timberlake.”

 

“Oh, so that was your favorite?”

 

Kurt walked over to Blaine’s bed, flopping down onto it.

 

“Have you seen him? Not to mention all the amazing music he’s made since then.”

 

Blaine sat down beside him.

 

“Should I be jealous?”

 

“Oh, shut up.” He threw a pillow at Blaine, who laughed, throwing it back.

 

“I don’t know, I always liked JC.”

 

“And both of us would’ve had a better chance with Lance.”

 

“Well it’s a good thing neither of us did. I like us a lot more together.”

 

Blaine leaned in, continuing where they’d left off.

**New York, Summer 2013**

 

Kurt and Blaine had just finished their first year of school in New York, Blaine at NYU and Kurt at Parsons. Blaine was working at a music summer camp and Kurt was interning at Vogue.com, meaning they were both staying in the city until the fall.

 

They loved their life in New York, but what neither of them were prepared for was the intense summer heat. It was generally too hot to go out. Instead they would lie naked on the floor of their studio apartment in Queens, their window unit AC up high with all of the lights off (to save electricity), only their fingers touching so as to keep cool. They would entertain each other by singing songs and telling stories, still young and in love enough to be entertained by each other and not get bored.

 

It wasn’t long after Kurt’s birthday, still early in the summer, when they found themselves in that position on a Friday night. They passed the time by asking each other questions and playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.

 

“Favorite 90s tv show?” Kurt asked.

 

“Mickey Mouse Club.” Blaine replied.

 

“Right, the old boy band crush.”

 

“Don’t forget Ryan Gosling!”

 

“How could I?”

 

Blaine grinned over at Kurt, who winked at him.

 

“Ok, how about… favorite preschool song?”

 

“Oh c’mon! That’s hard… Can’t I just say The Beatles?”

 

“You were obviously much cooler than all the other 4 –year-olds, listening to your mom’s records.”

 

“Says the guy who learned pop music at the knee of his much older brother. We were both saved from musical ineptitude.”

 

“Speaking of, Coop called me earlier. He’s in town next week for an audition, wants to meet up for lunch or something.”

 

“Oooh, two Anderson brothers for the price of one? Sign me up.”

 

Blaine poked Kurt in the side, making him squirm a little.

 

A few days later the boys met Cooper for brunch, thankfully in an air-conditioned restaurant.

 

“Blainey!” Coop called, grabbing his brother in a bear hug and lifting him off the ground, causing Kurt to giggle beside them.

 

“Don’t think you get out of some Cooper love!” he said to Kurt, putting Blaine down and embracing Kurt, twirling in a circle as Kurt yelled to be put down and Blaine winced.

 

“Coop, let him go, people are staring.”

 

“Just putting on a little show, B. Giving the people what they want.” He replied, putting Kurt on his feet.

 

“And what would that be?” Kurt asked, straightening his shirt.

 

“Attractive men touching each other.”

 

Blaine choked on air, Kurt’s eyes bulging slightly. Cooper just laughed at them.

 

“Let’s go get a table, I want to tell you all about my latest audition.”

 

After they had their fill of food and of Cooper’s stories, and the brothers had fought over the check, Cooper sat back in his seat patting his stomach.

 

“So, boys. You enjoying your lives here in the big city?”

 

Blaine smiled over at Kurt.

 

“Of course.”

 

Kurt reached over, giving Blaine’s hand a squeeze.

 

“The company is pretty great.”

 

Cooper rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re young and in love. Anyway! The point is, what kind of fun adventures are you two going to get into this summer?”

 

“Um…” Blaine thought about the two of them laying naked in their apartment enjoying the AC. Kurt thought about the long hours at Vogue or Blaine’s camp. They shared an uncomfortable look.

 

“We’re… not sure.” Blaine admitted.

 

“Well, that just won’t do! I’ve got an idea for something fun…” Cooper pulled an envelope from his pocket, tossing it across the table at the couple. Confused, Blaine reached out and opened it.

 

“Coop… these are tickets to the Justin Timberlake concert!”

 

Kurt gasped.

 

“Yup, they are. Happy birthday, Kurt. I assumed you want to take Blaine as your date. Though he told me about your JT crush, so maybe you want to go stag and try your luck?”

 

Cooper winked, but Kurt was too busy gaping at the tickets to bite back at the comment.

 

“You’re serious?” he asked.

 

“Of course. Only the best for my baby bro and my baby bro-in-law for their first summer in the big city!”

 

Blaine ran around the table to give his brother a hug. He was slightly shocked when Kurt joined them a second later.

 

“Aw, a Blainey-Kurt sandwich!”

 

“Coop, don’t ruin the moment.”

 

“Sorry, Kurt.”

 

The next Friday night found the boys back in front of their window unit, lying naked in the dark. But this time, they were holding each other’s hands.

 

It was quiet, neither talking, when Blaine realized that Kurt was humming. He joined him, harmonizing, until Kurt started to sing.

 

“And now it’s clear as this promise, that we’re making two reflections into one. ‘Cause it’s like you’re my mirror, my mirror staring back at me…”

 

“You know, B, as much as I used to day dream about Justin Timberlake, I couldn’t be happier about being here with you.”

 

“Are you saying that it’s like I’m your mirror?”

 

Kurt nudged Blaine’s side. “What is it with Anderson’s ruining the moment?”

 

Blaine rolled over to give Kurt a kiss.

 

“How’s that for a moment?”

 

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me.”

 

 

 


End file.
